Le Chant des Sirènes
by The-Ripper-Victim
Summary: Après la mort de Milah, Hook et son équipage arrive à Neverland. Ils découvrent rapidement que dans ce nouveau monde, les créatures qui le peuplent sont loin d'être sympathique.


Cette fiction m'a été inspiré en écoutant la chanson _Black Waltz _de **Blue Gillespie**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop OOC avec les personnages.

Bon lecture!

* * *

Le Jolly Roger émergea du tourbillon qu'avait créé le portail. Il faisait nuit noire et les pirates s'affairaient à leur poste, alors que Killian Jones, devenu à présent Captain Hook, regardait à l'horizon. Il n'y avait que les eaux sombres de Neverland à perte de vue. Il poussa un soupire, ses souvenirs de la première fois qu'il avait rejoint ce monde refaisant surface. Il connaissait un moyen de tuer le crocodile, même un démon comme lui ne résisterait pas au poison de la plante qui avait couté la vie à son frère ainé. Son cœur se serra, la mort de Liam l'avait poussé à devenir un pirate, qu'allait-il devenir maintenant que Milah lui avait été enlevé aussi?

Il sorti sa longue vue, espérant pouvoir sonder les ténèbres et peut-être distinguer quelque part, la silhouette de l'ile de Neverland. Il ne détecta rien, il allait surement falloir plusieurs heures, peut-être plusieurs jours avant qu'ils atteignent cette ile. Mais après tout, dans ce monde, le temps n'était pas ce qu'il manquerait.

La mer était calme, le vent soufflait doucement, les conditions pour naviguer étaient donc excellentes. Bien. Observant son équipage, il décida qu'il était temps de les envoyer se reposer, pour l'instant il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Seul Smee resta sur le pont, observant le capitaine, il ne le connaissait seulement depuis quelques heures, mais bizarrement sa loyauté envers lui était déjà toute faite.

Hook resta à la barre, regardant droit devant lui, toujours espérant voir cette maudite ile apparaître à l'horizon. Des heures passèrent, et la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir finir. Les yeux du capitaine lui piquaient un peu, signe que la fatigue commençaient à le gagner peu à peu. Maintenant que le rush d'adrénaline avait disparu, les meurtrissures infligées à son corps quelques heures plus tot par Rumplestiltskin se firent sentir à nouveau. Il s'accrocha à la barre et ferma les yeux, juste cinq minutes. Cinq minutes c'était peu, après tout. Il ne s'était rien passé depuis des heures, il pouvait se permettre de fermer les yeux juste un peu, n'est-ce pas?

« Killian... »

Hook ouvrit soudainement les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Milah. Mais il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive sur le pont. Il avait du s'assoupir et rêver.

Il se redressa un peu et agrippa un peu plus la barre.

« Killian... »

Ce n'était plus un murmure, et il était sur qu'il ne rêvait pas, puisqu'il avait les yeux grand ouvert. La plainte recommença, encore et encore, l'appelant.

« Milah? » souffla-t-il. La plainte se transforma en chant mélodieux, et Hook tourna sur lui-même essayant de distinguer d'où venait la voix de sa bien-aimée. « Milah! Ou es-tu? » cria-t-il.

« Killian, mon Amour. Viens à moi. »

Hook se sentait comme hypnotiser, et commença à marcher tel un somnambule vers le rail du bateau. Baissant les yeux vers l'eau calme de l'océan, c'est à ce moment là qu'il put enfin la voir. Sa magnifique Milah, ses longs cheveux noirs, trempés, qui encadrait parfaitement son visage, ses yeux bleus scintillant dans les ténèbres. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il avait laisser son corps sans vie rejoindre les mers, pour qu'elle y voyage éternellement.

Mais elle était là, bien vivante. « Milah... » Il murmura, se penchant au dessus du rail, tendant la main espérant qu'il pourrait l'atteindre, alors qu'elle tendait les bras également dans sa direction. Mais la distance les séparant était bien trop grande, et Hook poussa un grognement de frustration, s'éloignant déjà du bord du navire pour aller chercher une corde, qui lui permettrait de faire remonter sa compagne. Mais à peine s'était-il éloigné de quelques mètres, qu'il se stoppa, entendant une nouvelle fois cette voix qu'il chérissait tant.

« Killian, rejoins-moi. »

Il se tourna à nouveau, et ne réfléchissant pas, ne pouvant plus penser clairement depuis plusieurs minutes, il sauta par-dessus bord, ne s'imaginant pas qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège, ne s'imaginant pas qu'il se jetait dans les bras d'une sirène.

C'est le bruit d'un corps tombant dans l'eau qui réveilla Smee. En une seconde il était sur ses pieds et courait déjà partout sur le pont essayant d'apercevoir Hook.

« Capitaine? » appela-t-il à plusieurs reprises, sans avoir aucune réponse. Il se précipita vers le rail du navire, là où il lui semblait avoir entendu un « plouf ». Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était simplement deux corps enlacés, dont un avait une queue de poisson. Horrifié, Smee appela à l'aide, tout en allant chercher une corde, prêt à sauter à l'eau pour aller sauver Hook.

Attachant la corde autour de lui, prenant un sabre, il sauta à son tour par dessus bord et nagea vers les profondeurs, ne détectant pas grand chose, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs lueurs, venant de la surface, lui donnèrent la possibilité d'apercevoir la sirène et le capitaine.

Sur le Jolly Roger, les pirates avaient allumés des lanternes et se penchaient au dessus du rail, essayant de voir si leur capitaine refaisait surface avec Smee.

Sous l'eau, Smee retenait sa respiration le plus possible, la sirène venait de se retourner en sa direction, et fonçait droit sur lui. Elle n'avait plus les traits de Milah, mais celle d'une femme dont le visage était déformé par la rage. Lâchant Hook, elle tendit les bras vers Smee, prête à entourer ses doigts autour de son cou. Au dernier moment, lorsque la sirène fut assez proche, il bougea son bras, levant l'épée assez pour qu'elle vienne se planter dans le ventre de la créature. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de rage, mais visiblement trop blessée, elle s'enfuit dans les ténèbres.

Hook dérivait inconscient, vers les fonds marins. Une fois débarrassé de la sirène, Smee se remit à nager, sentant petit à petit qu'il manquait d'air. Il aurait pu laisser Hook se noyer, et remonter à bord du Jolly Roger, mais il sentait une certaine compassion envers le capitaine, peut-être parce que son destin avait aussi basculé en même temps que celui de Hook.

Repoussant ses limites, il nagea jusque le corps du capitaine, l'attrapant sous les bras. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit qu'on tirait la corde à laquelle il était attaché. Le timing était parfait, pensa Smee.

De nouveau sur le pont, Smee était allongé sur le dos, respirant fortement, alors qu'à coté, les marins s'affairaient à faire en sorte que leur capitaine respire à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hook crachait de l'eau, et lorsqu'il cessa enfin de tousser, il appela Milah encore plusieurs fois. Smee le regarda et lui fit non de la tête. « Les sirènes semblent encore plus vicieuse dans ce monde, Capitaine. »

Hook lui lança un regard noir, se leva avec difficulté, donna ses ordres avant de rejoindre ses quartiers pour se changer et essayer de se reposer. Des satanés sirènes... Il s'était fait avoir par des sirènes! Après des années à voguer sur les mers, il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir par des créatures comme des sirènes.

Après s'être changé, il s'assit sur son lit, après avoir sorti du tiroir de son bureau un morceau de parchemin. Il observa le dessin dessus. Milah... Il se souvint du jour où ce dessin avait été fait. C'était dans un marché dans un royaume lointain, et elle était si heureuse d'avoir posé pour ce portrait. Quand elle était revenu sur le Jolly Roger, elle était descendue dans les quartiers du Capitaine, cachant le parchemin derrière son dos, et riant comme une enfant innocente. Et elle lui avait offert ce dessin...

Hook serra les mâchoires, retenant ses larmes. C'était pour la venger qu'il était dans ce monde dangereux. Non, il ne se laisserait pas aller à sa tristesse, il se battrait pour la venger. Construisant des murs autour de son cœur, il ressortit quelques heures plus tard de ses quartiers, le regard sombre. A l'instant où il posa le pied sur le pont, il savait qu'il n'était définitivement plus Killian Jones, il était Captain Hook et il serait sans merci...


End file.
